Inuyasha returns to a new Kagome!
by Miroku's Lover Girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of friends growing up. Then Inuyasha moved. 7yrs later he returns to find things have changed. Will he like the changes? Especially in Kagome? *IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING WILL BE POSTED EVENTUALLY AS A NEW STORY*
1. The Gist

**Disclaimer: I down own InuYasha even though I wish I did**

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!

* * *

**The Gist**

This story takes place in Kagome's time. Growing up InuYasha and Kagome were best friends who did everything together. They were just friends up until 4th grade that's when the feelings started to form, and that's when they started going out. Up until the 3rd grade it was just InuYasha and Kagome, but then Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Kirara came into the picture. Through out elementary school they were all the best of friends, having the most fun when they tortured their principle. Then in 5th grade InuYasha's father got transferred to a new job in America, New York to be exact. And him and Kagome broke up nobody really knew why. That's also when Kirara moved to a new town. Ayame moved into her house and took Kirara's place in the group. They tried to stay friends with Kirara but she became a cheerleader in high school, enough said. After middle school the boys and the girls kind of drifted apart, so now there's two groups. Its now seven years later and they're seniors in high school and InuYasha's back and is now going to their school. To his surprise everything and everyone is different including Kagome. Will he like the new Kagome? Read and find out


	2. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters (**

**Ch 1: First day of school**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"SHUT UP!!" InuYasha said as he slammed is hand down on his alarm clock, as you can tell he's not a morning person. He sat up rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"Damn I hate that thing," he said as he stretched his arms up over his head. Instead of getting up he flopped back down on his pillow. Just as his eyes started to close... "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." InuYasha jumped up and yanked the alarm clocks plug out of the wall and threw it across the room and then yelled and the broken peaces on the floor,

"I told u to shut up!!!!" A second pasted and he heard his mom call to him,

"I can see that you're finally up, so hurry and get ready for school, you're going to be late!" InuYasha walked over to his desk and looked at his watch since he killed his alarm clock, when he saw what time it was his eyes got wide and he ran to his bathroom

"DAMN!! I hate it when she's right"

* * *

"Kagome!!! Your eggs are ready!!!!"

"Thanks mom, I'll be down in a minute!!" Kagome said as she came out of the bathroom with a towel around her. She quickly went to her dresser and pulled out what she was going to ware that day. She dropped her towel and quickly got dressed. She than grabbed her jacket, put it on and ran down stares to eat her breakfast grabbing her book bag on the way out. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"DING DONG"

"I'll get it!!" Kagome said as she ran to the door

"Hey guys!" she said in a happy tone as she saw her friends Sango and Ayame on the other side of the door.

"Hey girl, you ready yet?" Sango said as she walked inside and leaned against the back of the couch. Ayame did the same.

"Yea let me tell my mom I'm leaving." She went to the kitchen door way

"Mom I'm leaving now!!" she said as she popped her head inside.

"Okay sweetie, have a nice day at school!"

"Oh mom, I'm going to Sangos house after school ok?"

"Ok sweetie" her mom said still looking at the soapy dishes in front of her

"Wait does that mean I wont see you after school?!?! YES!!" Souta said lifting his head from his breakfast. Kagome didn't say anything, she just stuck her tongue at him and left with her friends.

"You think zipping your jacket all the way up will cover that shirt your wearing?" Sango said with a chuckle.

"Well unlike your mom, my mom wouldn't really approve of this shirt. And plus it worked didn't it?" Kagome said with a smirk as she got into Ayames red jeep. They drove off toward their school laughing.

InuYasha came out of the bathroom with just his boxers on and found his two best friend Miroku and Koga sitting on his bed (A/N: he has been there for 3 days so they all got to catch up).

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" InuYasha said as he walked over to his dresser.

"We're here to take you to school remember?!?" Miroku said as he watched InuYasha pull out a pair of dark, dark blue some-what baggy jeans from his dresser.

"I love the smiley faces mutt face," Koga said with a smirk.

"Fuck You, flea bag!!!!"

"Calm down, you know I'm kidding" Koga said with his hands up in defense.

"Feh!" InuYasha said as he pulled a white muscle shirt over his head and than grabbed a red collared shirt and put it on and buttoned it up to his stomach so you can still see his t-shirt.

"Alright lets go" Miroku said getting up from the bed and walked toward the door. Koga followed and InuYasha put his shoes on and than walked out the door. They all walked outside to a bluish purple mustang that belonged to Miroku (A/N: a mustang is perfect for Miroku don't you think? LOL). They got in the car and drove off to their school.

* * *

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	3. The Big Suprise

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha but im getting excited thinking about wut I would do if I did )

**Ch 2: The big surprise **

InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga pulled into the parking lot of their school and Miroku parked in his spot, the one right at the side entrance. When he parked the car they all got out and went to the front of the school where they met up with Shippo and Houjo (A/N: they're not part of their little group). As soon as InuYasha saw Houjo he felt his face start to heat up. InuYasha always hated Houjo because he was 'too' friendly with Kagome (of course).

"Hey guys!" Shippo said, as he and Houjo got closer. Houjo was wearing blue jeans and a baggy green t-shirt. Shippo was wearing a bluish green shirt with white leaves on it over a white tank top and navy blue pants.

"What's up guys?" Miroku said as they stopped in front of them.

"Hey InuYasha your back? Nice to see you again!!" Shippo said patting InuYasha on the back.

"Thanks, good to see you too Shippo. Well I see your still around Houjo." InuYasha said angrily staring at Houjo. Houjo just stared back.

"Yea... well... umm... I got that info you wanted Miroku" Shippo said trying to change the subject.

"Oh right, let's hear it!"

"Well she doesn't have a boyfriend, but she's had a lot, and from what I hear she's fast, if you know what I mean?" Shippo informed him with a smirk on his face.

"Yea I know what you mean. Thanks man, keep me updated." Miroku said with a smirk handing Shippo a 20.

"Anytime" Shippo said walking away with Houjo right behind him. InuYasha let out a small growl when Houjo left.

"You still hate him?" Koga said noticing InuYashas anger.

"Yea, but I'm good. Hey what was that about? Who did he mean?" InuYasha asked turning to Miroku.

"That was about Sango." Miroku simply stated.

"Wait, Sango? That scrawny little girl from 3rd grade?" InuYasha asked a little confused. Miroku started with a smirk...

"Trust me she's not 'little' anymore, dude she's..."

"Wait THAT'S what you barrowed 20 bucks from me for? I wasted my money on that shit!?!?!?!" Koga interrupted getting angrier by the minute.

"wait...wait... it wasn't a waist, trust me" Miroku said trying to defend himself.

"I'm gunna kill you!!!!!" Miroku took off running toward the schools entrance with Koga right behind him. InuYasha shook his head and followed.

* * *

"Uhhh, back here again!!" Kagome complained as Ayame pulled into the parking lot of their school.

"Yup, lets just hope there's a lot of hott new guys, cause the old ones are getting uglier." Sango said as she handed Kagome the make up bag she had just finished using.

"Thanks, and I hope so too" Kagome said taking the bag from Sango.

"Well there's one way to find out" Ayame said parking the car.

"Yup lets do it!" Kagome said putting on the finishing touches to her make up. They got out of the car and Kagome unzipped her jacket to show her shirt. "RING" the bell rang and they walked toward the entrance of the school.

* * *

After Koga strangled Miroku for a while they all walked into their classroom just as the bell rang.

"Ok take your seats class" the teacher said as she walked into the classroom.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Kaede I'll be your homeroom teacher and I'm also the chemistry teacher." Mrs. Kaede told them as she sat down and took out her attendance sheet. InuYasha sat in the back right corner with Miroku in front of him and Koga to his left. Miroku leaned back to talk to InuYasha,

"She's our chem. teacher and she can be a bitch so watch out" Miroku warned InuYasha.

"Yea, Yea, so where's your little girlfriend, Sango?" Right as InuYasha said that the door swung open and three girls walked in. One in brown, one in purple, and the other in red. InuYasha's eyes went straight to the girl in red who seemed to be the leader. She was wearing black tight jeans with red flames at the bottom, and a red tube top that had matching black flames, with black high heal boots that you could barely see because of the pants. The one on the left was the purple one, she wore a black schoolgirl skirt with purple in the pleats and a purple spaghetti strap tank top with knee high black boots. The one on the right was brown she wore black Capri's with brown ties on the sides and a really tight brown off the shoulder tee with black vans. And they all wore black leather jackets. InuYasha leaned forward and asked Miroku

"who are they?" as he stared at them.

* * *

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	4. Secret's Out

Disclaimer: Still don't own damn it!!!

* * *

**Ch 3: The secret is out**

"Oh no, not you three again" Mrs. Kaede said looking up from her paper.

"Oh come on Kaede you know you missed us" the girl in red said as she walked past the desk to her seat. She sat in the back left corner with purple in front of her and brown on her right side. InuYasha followed her with his eyes. Miroku leaned back to tell him something but he was interrupted by the TV in the corner of the room. As soon as the TV went on everyone stopped talking.

"Hello students, welcome back, I hope you all had a fun and safe summer. For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm your principle Mr. Lee. I'm sure we will have a fun and productive year. Now for today's announcements." Right after he was off the screen everyone in the class started talking again. Miroku turned around to face Koga and InuYasha

"InuYasha that's...InuYasha...InuYasha...earth to InuYasha!" Miroku waved his hand in front of InuYasha's face but nothing happened. He was too busy staring at the girls. The door opened and a man walked in, everyone stopped talking and Miroku turned around, but InuYasha didn't notice.

"Hello Mr. Lee, may we help you?" Kaede asked realizing that the principle walked in, she quickly got up from her desk.

"No, I'm just visiting the classrooms, meeting the new students" Mr. Lee said looking around the classroom. When he saw InuYasha his eyes got wide and a shot of anger flashed in them. He walked over to InuYasha and leaned on his desk and said

"Mr. Sena, long time no see." InuYasha was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at the man leaning over him and shock overwhelmed him, then he felt himself smile at the fact that the principle he tortured in elementary school was now his principle in high school 'I'm gunna have fun with this' he thought.

"Mr. Lee, you're the principle here? wow and I thought this school would be no fun" He said with a smirk.

"Well I guess the six of you are back together" he said looking at Miroku, Koga and Kirara who was sitting in the front wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"Yea well all they needed was their leader.... wait six? I only counted four, I don't remember seeing Sango and Kagome." InuYasha said confused.

"Oh yes you wouldn't recognize them would you?" Mr. Lee said standing straight up.

"Miss Kagawa, Miss Higurashi can you both stand up?" He asked still staring at InuYasha with his arms crossed. The girl in red stud up followed by the girl in purple. InuYasha stared at them for a moment confused, then it hit him 'Holy Shit that **_is _**Kagome!!'

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed my story your the greatest!

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	5. The Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha get that through your head

* * *

Ch 4: The reaction

"Mr. Lee if you want to check us out your gunna have to do it in the hall like everyone else" Kagome (Red) said with a smirk.

"What she said" Sango (Purple) said pointing at Kagome. "RING" "Oh well here's your chance" Kagome said to Mr. Lee as she left the room with Sango and Ayame (Brown Duh!) right behind her. Mr. Lee walked into the hallway and caught up with Kagome and gave her a detention slip. Miroku and Koga were in the doorway when they realized InuYasha was still sitting in his seat not moving. He was in shock 'I can't believe that was Kagome, WOW she looks... Hott! Since when did she have those curves?' InuYasha thought as he stared into thin air.

"Man he's in total shock" Koga said to Miroku.

"Yea well I tried to tell him when she walked in" "You should have tried harder" Koga said as he playfully pushed Miroku. They both walked over to their stunned friend.

"Yo man you okay?" Miroku said as he and Koga reached his desk. InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts and just got up and left. Miroku and Koga looked at each other and followed.

* * *

"I can't believe that ass gave me detention!!! It was just a joke." Kagome said angrily as she slammed her locker.

"Hey we're the ones who should be mad, we didn't even do anything and we still got detention!" Ayame said waving her detention slip in Kagome's face.

"Whatever, come on." Sango said as she started to walk away, but then Kagome stopped her,

"Wait for it..." "RING"

"Ok now lets go" Kagome said as she started to walk down the hall to their next class (A/N: they have all the same classes except chemistry. That class is just Kagome and InuYasha. Miroku, Koga, and InuYasha have all the same classes too)

* * *

The day went by fine, Kagome got three more detentions and all before lunch. InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He kept comparing the old Kagome to the new Kagome, who everyone called K. He compared everything from her clothes to her attitude. 'I cant believe that was Kagome, she's changed a lot. For one she doesn't look like a little girl anymore, she looks like a... woman. And she's a smart ass. I guess when I left she took the title' InuYasha thought.

"INUYASHA!!!" InuYasha was snapped out of his thoughts by his history teacher, Mr. Myoga

"IF YOU WANT TO DAYDREAM DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE AND NOT IN MY CLASS!!" Mr. Myoga yelled as he turned back around to continue writing on the board.

"He's right, were have you been Mutt face?"said koga slyly

"Yea you've been out for most of the class." Miroku added as he turned around to talk to his friends.

"I've been thinking" InuYasha said, and then it hit him, they must have known about Kagome.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me about Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he slapped Miroku on the back of the head.

"OWW, I tried to tell you when she walked into homeroom" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. All InuYasha said was "Feh" as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "RING"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow class, don't forget the homework" Mr. Myoga said as everyone left the classroom.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me about Kagome earlier, did you see her? She's hott." InuYasha said as he walked into the hall.

"Sorry man but we forgot. And did you see Sango? I told you she's not 'little' anymore" Miroku said with a smirk as they all walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Oh man I'm glad that's over" Sango said as they left math class to go to Sango's locker to get her money. She always pays on the first day.

"I can't believe Mrs. Stewart gave us a quiz on the first day, she's crazy" Ayame said. "Yea well at least I know ahead of time that I'm going to fail math" Kagome said looking at the quiz in her hand.

"Well I'll help you with your math if you help me with my history, Mr. Myoga's class is hard." Ayame said taking the quiz out of Kagome's hand and looking it over.

"Deal" Kagome grabbed her quiz back and started walking toward the cafeteria. Sango closed her locker and ran after Kagome and Ayame.

* * *

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	6. Trouble at lunch

Disclaimer: I still don't own it

Ch 5: Trouble at lunch

* * *

In the cafeteria

"Your paying Miroku!" Koga said as the three boys got on the lunch line.

"Why me?!?" Miroku whined as he grabbed a tray.

"Because InuYasha is new, and I don't have any money seeing as you stole 20 bucks from me!!" Koga yelled back at him as he grabbed a bowl of rice.

"Hey I didn't steel it! You lent it to me!" Miroku said trying to defend himself as he grabbed some sushi, but he new he was going to pay no matter what.

"Feh, can you just pay so we can eat?" InuYasha asked as he picked up his tray with Ramen on it (A/N: of course what else would he eat) and walked to a table with Koga right behind him. Miroku shook his head as he took out his wallet and paid for lunch.

* * *

"Alright Sango, since your paying I'm going all out!" Kagome said as she grabbed a tray.

"Hey control yourself, I'm not made of money!" Sango said getting a little scared.

"Calm down you know I'm kidding" Kagome laughed. Sango sighed in relief and grabbed a tray. Ayame did the same. After they got their lunch, they sat down at their lunch table. They had their very own table, and if anyone sat there they would be in for it. It was the best table, it was right by the vent, and so they'd get heat in the winter and ac in the summer. And it was the only table in the senior section of the cafeteria that didn't wobble. On the other side of the section was InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga eating their lunch, they were soon joined by Shippo and Houjo.

"What's up guys?" Shippo asked as they sat down with their trays.

"Nothing much, just lunch" Miroku answered for them all. Nobody notice how angry InuYasha was until they herd him growl. They all looked at him and he looked around the table and said

"Was I that loud?" inuyasha asked.

"Yea you were" Houjo answered.

"Well I wouldn't be if you weren't here!" InuYasha growled back.

"Well its not my fault you hate me" Hojo replied

"Actually it is" Inuyasha growled in a reply

"What did I do?"Hojo asked

"You know exactly what you did!!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga got up and tried to calm down InuYasha by getting him to leave. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore and he left pushing Koga to the side on his way out. Koga started to followed him

"I'll see you later Shippo" Miroku said as he got up and left the cafeteria with his friends.

"Hey is it me, or is Koga looking good this year?" Ayame said as she noticed Koga get up and grab some guys arm.

"He looks good any year" Kagome said smiling as she turned around. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the guy Koga grabbed. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again to find the guy gone along with Koga and Miroku just leaving. She shook her head and turned back to her friends.

"What's wrong K?" Sango asked once she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone" Kagome said still staring

"Who?" Sango and Ayame asked asked at the same time.

"No one just forget it" Kagome said quickly changing the subject. Sango and Ayame looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Kagome would tell them if something was wrong. As Sango and Ayame finished their lunch Kagome thought to herself 'Was that who I thought it was? No...it couldn't it? No, he's all the way in America there's no way.'

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall

"Hey hold up" Koga yelled making InuYasha stop.

"I know he liked Kagome, but why do you hate him so much?" Koga asked as he caught up with him. InuYasha didn't say anything. He had his bangs covering his eyes so Koga couldn't see if was mad or sad. Just as Miroku came up behind him, InuYasha finally said something.

"He's the reason me and Kagome broke up in 5th grade."

* * *

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	7. The truth about Inuyasha's hate

Disclaimer: OK your right I own it ::men in white coats come and drag me off as they yell at me:: you don't own it so get over it

**Ch 6: The truth about InuYashas hate**

* * *

Koga and Miroku looked at each other wide eyed. They were confused they knew that they broke up for some odd reason but they didn't know it was because of Houjo. Then he continued.

"It was two days before I had to leave..."

* * *

flashback

"Hey what's this?" InuYasha asked as he reached into Kagome's locker and pulled out a red rose.

"Oh that? It's from Houjo, he gave it to me for helping him with some homework. It's nothing" Kagome answered. She put the rest of her books in her locker, grabbed the rose and shoved it in as well and then shut the locker door.

"He could have just said thank you like normal people." InuYasha said as he followed Kagome to the cafeteria. He didn't like that fact that some guy was giving his girl flowers. Houjo knew they were going out and he knew that InuYasha would kill him if he got anywhere near Kagome. So why did he give her a flower knowing InuYasha would see it. It didn't make any sense in InuYashas mind, but it didn't seem to bother Kagome and that was making him even madder.

"It doesn't bother you that he gave you a gift like that, when he knows you have a boyfriend?"

"Not really he was just being nice." She answered as they walked into the cafeteria. InuYasha couldn't believe that she just took the flower knowing he would be mad and knowing that Houjo liked her. Then a very unpleasant thought came to mind.

"Wait do you like him? Is that why you accepted the flower? Are you going out with him too?" He growled at her. She looked at him shocked.

"No! I was just being nice! You know I don't like anyone else but you!" She kissed him on the cheek to calm him down, it only worked a little bit.

"I just don't want any guys trying to take you away from me while I'm gone, besides I leave the day after tomorrow." InuYasha said looking down.

"Don't worry I have no interest in any other guys" She kissed him again but this time on the lips.

"Oh shit I forgot my money!" she said as she pulled back.

"Don't worry I'll pay for you." Inuyasha said sincerly

"No you paid for me yesterday. I'll just be a minute." She ran out the cafeteria door and turned down the hallway towards her locker. InuYasha watched her leave and then saw Houjo pass by and follow her. InuYasha growled and headed for the door but was stopped.

"Hey Inu baby" came an irritating voice

"Not now Kikyo" inuyasha said looking over kikyo to see the retreating figure known as Hojo.

"What, you don't have a minute to talk to me?" kikyo said pouting.

"No I don't!!" inuyasha yelled. He said as he finally got passed her and left the cafeteria. Kikyo didn't try to stop him that time, she just smiled as she watched him rush out the doors. He ran down the hallway and turned the corner and he didn't like what he saw. There in front of her locker was Kagome and Houjo kissing. His heart broke right then and there as soon as he saw them together. He wasn't sure if he was more sad or angry. The only thing he was able to do was turn around and leave the school. He called everyone later to say goodbye, but never gave calling Kagome a second thought, she didn't see him again.

* * *

end flashback

Miroku and Koga waited a second to make sure he was done with his story. When he didn't say anything else

Koga spoke. "So that's why you left earlier than planed? We were all concerned, and Kagome was crushed that you left without saying goodbye."

"Yea I bet she was" InuYasha said sarcastically. Before Koga could say anything else the bell rang.

"Come on Koga we have to get to study. InuYasha your chem. class is down that hall and the third door on the right." Miroku instructed him as students started to flood the hall. Miroku and Koga went one way and InuYasha went the other way like he was told.

* * *

Reviews:

Thanx to -

Kimitoshi- I appreciate your review I'm Glad you enjoyed my story.

Inuyashas-dark-angel: I would love to make my chapters longer but i pre-wrote the story I just update on weekends because of school and having my friend (INUS-GURL819) Proof-read the chapters maybe in my next story, for future stories I will take that in consideration. Thanks for the suggestion.

Inuyasha 147- thanks for the review hope you enjoy the story

INUS-GURL819-A big special thanks to you my brain storming buddy. Whoever reads these responses you really should read kristen's story its really good. love you lots Kristen!!


	8. Lab Partners

Disclaimer: ::In hospital room with padded walls in a strait jacket:: I own it I own it I own it

::Men in white coats:: If she keeps this up she'll never leave

* * *

**Ch 7: Lab Partners**

InuYasha reached the class just as the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Kaede, sat everyone in their seats, but InuYasha was the only one with out a lab partner.

"Oh Mr. Sena I'm sorry Miss Higurashi is your partner but she doesn't seem to be here." When InuYasha heard that his heart skipped a beat. 'Kagome, my lab partner? I wonder what this is going to be like? Will she remember me? I bet she's still with Houjo!' thinking about Houjo made him angry. He sat there the entire class thinking about Kagome and what he would say to her. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear a word the teacher said. Just as the bell was about to ring the door opened to reveal Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kaede but I was at the office and I have a note to prove it this time." She quickly handed her a note that had the principles signature on it. Kaede looked it over then looked back at Kagome.

"Alright well your seat is...RING" Kaede was cut off by the bell. Everyone flooded out of the room and Kaede never got to tell Kagome about InuYasha. InuYasha's head was having a fight with his heart ever since he saw her walk in 'Go talk to her dumb ass! I cant she cheated on me! So, you love her! I used to love her, I don't anymore! Who are you trying to kid, you love her and you know it! Shut up I don't anymore! Who care just go....' The bell snapped him out of his argument and his heart had the last word. He got up and started walking toward her, but got lost in the kids leaving, so he decided to talk to her outside. When he got out of the classroom Kagome wasn't anywhere to be found. He started his long walk to his next and last class with his head happy and his heart sad.

* * *

outside of math

"Hey InuYasha how was chem. with Kaede?" Miroku said when he saw InuYasha walking toward them.

"Fine I guess" inuyasha answered

"What she do to you?" Koga asked noticing his mood.

"My lab partner is Kagome" When they herd him say that their eyes widened.

"You talked to Kagome?" Miroku asked shocked

"No she walked in just as the bell rang, I was going to talk to her but she left before I had a chance to." Inuyasha explained

"Well we'll find her after school" Miroku said as they all walked into class.

"No! I don't want to talk to that wench anymore!" His head took over again and he remembered what happened and all the pain he had felt. He went to his seat and didn't say anything else for the rest of the class. "RING"

The day was finally over and all InuYasha wanted to do was go home. They walked outside and headed toward Miroku's car.

"Man I'm so glad that's over" Ayame complained as she left her art class.

"No, I think art will be the only class I pass this year" Kagome said as she left with Sango right behind her. Kagome wasn't looking when she opened the front door, but when she felt the door hit something and a girl scream she quickly realized what happened. She walked out side and looked behind the door to see who it was that she hit. She was going to apologize but quickly rethought it when she saw who was standing there.

"Oh, Kikyo, it's you, good I thought I hit someone important." Kagome said with attitude

"Higurashi! I should have known it was you!" Kikyo yelled up at her. Kagome hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. She got up and dusted off her cheerleading uniform.

"Who else would dare hit me?" Kikyo yelled as she balanced on one of her friends.

"That's true, who else would want to even touch you?" Kagome shot back as she started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!!" Kikyo ran up next to Kagome and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. Kagome grabbed Kikyos wrist and squeezed it

"Don't ever touch me Kikyo! Some people around here might see you as some kind of queen, But I know the real you! A selfish BITCH you thinks she's better than everyone else!!" Kagome threw her wrist back at her making her fall onto one of her cheerleader friends. The girl got up and helped Kikyo up as well and looked at Kagome

"You don't have to be so mean Kagome!" the girl said.

"Don't talk to me Kirara, You lost that privilege when you became friends with that whore over there." Kagome shot a death glare towards Kikyo and then towards Kirara and then left, with Sango and Ayame right behind her. Kagome wanted to get as far away from Kikyo as possible, so she was walking faster and faster toward Ayame's car.

"Oh man that was so cool" Ayame said to Sango.

"Did you see Kikyo's face? She was so scared." They both started laughing, but then stopped seeing that Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sango looked at Ayame then at Kagome.

"Kagome what's wrong?" She didn't say anything she just stared straight ahead. Sango and Ayame looked at each other then looked at what she was staring at. Ayame was still confused so she looked at Sango, when she looked at her she noticed that Sango had the same look as Kagome. She was so lost. She didn't know what was the big deal with that guy standing next to Koga and Miroku.

* * *

Review responses: I had so many reviews (well only like 4) but im lazy and I'll give one big universal response:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm flattered you like my story.

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	9. Kagome sees Inuyasha

Disclaimer: :: walks out of hospital and shouts:: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha!!!!

* * *

**Ch 8: Kagome sees InuYasha**

He was obviously new so why were they both so shocked to see him? Then Ayame noticed something familiar about him but she wasn't sure why. Something in the back of her head was telling her she new him, or at least seen a picture of him. Then it clicked. That was the guy Sango told her about that broke Kagomes heart. He left seven years ago without a word. 'That's why she's so shocked?' She thought before she walked in front of both of them blocking their view and snapping them back to reality. Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes for a second, then opened them and took a second look to make sure she wasn't going crazy. But he was still there, meaning she wasn't going crazy and he really was back and going to her school. All she managed to get out was

"OH MY GOD!!" She said each word slowly.

"You got that right!" Sango said still staring. At first Kagome was so happy to see him, but then she remembered what happened when he left. Her happy feeling quickly changed to an angry one. Sango noticed and quickly tried to think of some thing that would stop her but came up with nothing, so she did her best.

"Kagome don't do anything you'd regret" Kagome acted as if she didn't even hear Sango. She started to walk toward InuYasha with a death glare. With every step she got madder and madder as thoughts and memories filled her head.

* * *

flashback

Kagome was trying her hardest to get Houjo away from her, but the harder she tried the more he pushed his lips against hers. Houjo finally let go of her when he saw InuYasha run off. Kagome pulled back and slapped Houjo as hard as she could and ran off to lunch. Houjo just smiled and slowly walked back to the cafeteria rubbing his cheek. Kagome ran into the lunchroom rubbing her mouth trying to get the taste of Houjo out. She looked around and realized InuYasha wasn't there.

"Looking for InuYasha?" She turned around a little surprised.

"Kikyo, Yes have you seen him?" She asked, angry at the fact that she had to ask Kikyo.

"Yes I did, he left a little while ago to go to America. That was right after he break up with me, but I understand why he had to" Kikyo said pretending to be sad.

"What do mean break up with you? He's not dating you he's dating me!!" Kagome was getting really mad.

"I know, but for the last month we've been dating. It was a secret, it's more fun that way."Kikyo said in false saddnedd.

"I don't believe you!! InuYasha would never do that to me!!!" Kagome yelled at her right as Houjo walked in, still with his check red. Kikyo saw him and ran over and grabbed his arm pulling him into the conversation.

"Houjo, right me and InuYasha have been dating for the last month?" kikyo asked him smiling slightly.

"Yea, that's why I kissed you Kagome. I think you deserve better." Houjo Said as he grabbed her hand. Before he got a chance to kiss it she pulled it away.

"You just said it was a secret, how does Houjo know?!?" Kagome thought she had them, but Kikyo had an answer.

"He saw us kissing a week ago, so we had to tell him." Kagome was starting to believe her. She could feel the tears starting to fill her eyes, but she couldn't let Kikyo see that she won so she ran back to her locker. When she reached her locker the tears started to flow freely. She was heartbroken, she gave her heart to him and he treated it like shit. When the bell rang she decided to skip math so she went to the bathroom. She cried there most of the period trying to figure out what she did wrong. Then it hit her, he had cheated on her and with Kikyo no less. She quickly went from sad to mad, she wanted to kill him but it was too late he already left. For that she hated him even more and she thought to herself 'I swear the next time I see him I'll kill him!'

end flashback

* * *

Kagome was finally a few feet away from InuYasha, she forgot everything she had planed years ago and now was making things up as she went. InuYasha, sensing that someone had come up behind him, turned around and found himself face to face with Kagome. He didn't remember her being so tall, he looked down and realized it was her shoes. He looked up again and before he knew it he was on the floor with his check throbbing. Kagome was standing over him so angry that the next person who tried to talk to her would probably die from her look.

"YOU STUPID, LIEING, INSENSITIVE BASTARD!!!!" Kagome was going to hit him again but Sango and Ayame pulled her away, but not before she kicked him in the leg. He just watched them drag her to a car and then drive off.

* * *

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	10. At Kagomes House

Disclaimer: ::back at home writing story:: I don't own InuYasha and if I did Kagome and Kikyo would be out of the picture (I like Kagome I just want InuYasha)

**Ch 9: At Kagome's house**

* * *

Miroku and Koga helped InuYasha get off the ground. He was still in shock from what happened.

"You ok man?" Koga asked seeing his red check.

"Yea...that was Kagome right?" He asked confused as to why she would slap him.

"Yea that was her, but why was she so mad?" Miroku asked thinking the same thing as InuYasha.

"I don't know but I'm gunna find out. Miroku does Kagome still live in the same place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm Yea, but she's a lot different than...." Miroku didn't get a chance to finish, InuYasha took off when he got the info he needed. Koga looked at Miroku, they both knew something was going to happen and they didn't want to miss it. They ran to Mirokus car and jumped in and headed to Kagomes house.

Kagome sat in the back of Ayame's jeep still fuming from the moment before. She wanted to kill him and if they didn't stop her she would have, or at least hurt him.

"Do you still want to go to my house K?" Sango asked from the passenger seat of Ayame's car.

"No Just drop me off at home I need to cool down alone" Kagome sat back in her seat and tried to relax. They pulled up to Kagome's house and to all of their surprise InuYasha was sitting on her front steps (she doesn't live in the shrine she has a regular house). She felt the anger build again and instead of waiting for Sango to get out and then get out herself, she stood up in the back seat and jumped out of the car since there was no top on it. InuYasha stood up when he saw her jump out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!!" He yelled as he watched her stomp closer to him. He went down to the last step just as she came up to him, he liked being taller than her. She glared up at him as he glared down at her. InuYasha was the first to say something

"What the hell is your problem? We haven't seen each other in seven years and you say hi by slapping me in the face? And why are you so mad? If anyone should be mad here its me!"

"YOU? Why should you be mad? You lied to ME remember?" Kagome yelled getting closer to his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? You lied to me, WENCH!!" Kagome didn't really hear what he said she only heard wench and went to slap him again, but InuYasha caught her wrist in mid swing.

"Not this time princess!" inuyasha sasid smiling thinking he had her.

"Princess huh?" Kagome grabbed his arm with both hands and turned around so her back was to him, and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back in front of her with his head inches away from her feet.

"Who's the Princess now?" She turned around and walked into her house slamming the door behind her. Ayame and Sango drove off knowing that Kagome was mad and wanted to be alone. Miroku and Koga pulled up just in time to see the flip and were now on their way over to help InuYasha. InuYasha laid there staring into the sky in shock. He snapped out of it when Miroku and Koga ran up to him and helped him stand.

"Are you ok InuYasha?" Koga asked

"I tried to tell you that Kagome is a lot stronger than you remember her. She knows martial arts now." Miroku told him as he helped him balance.

"Damn I think she's changed way too much!" InuYasha said as he walked to Miroku's car. They all got in and drove two blocks down to InuYasha's house. InuYasha got out and started walking up the driveway.

"Are you sure your ok?" Miroku asked from behind the wheal. InuYasha didn't say anything he just waved a yes back at them never turning around. When he got inside he went straight to his room and laid down, his back was sore from hitting the pavement so hard. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about what Kagome said about him lieing to her. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. He thought about it until sleep overtook him.

Kagome walked into her room and slamed the door behind her.

"How dare he?!?! How dare he say I lied to him?!?! What the hell is wrong with him?!?!" She flopped down on her bed face first and screamed into her pillow. She laid there thinking about it for a while. Then she got up and went to her bathroom and took a bath when she got out she put on her pajamas and laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling and thought 'I cant believe him. He makes me so mad! But he has gotten really hott. No!! What are you thinking you hate him!! Go to sleep!!' after yelling at herself she fell asleep thinking about InuYasha and old times.

* * *

Review Reponses:  
  
Giving one universal response thanks to all who reviewed thanx for supporting my story.

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	11. Back at School

Disclaimer: InuYasha do I own you??

InuYasha- No you don't but I want you to ::smiles devilishly::

A/N: The girls outfits in this chap are my own creation with inspiration from except Ayames outfit, that was pulled directly out of the catalog I have. The guys outfits I just made up.

**Ch 10: Back at school **

* * *

InuYasha woke up the next morning to find himself still in the clothes from the day before. He sat up as the memories from yesterday started to come back to him. He remembered the new Kagome and all the pain she had caused him. He stood up, stretched and walked into his bathroom to wash away the dirt and aches from the day before. When he got out of the shower he felt more relaxed but still mad. He pulled out a pair of black semi-baggy jeans a red t-shirt and red timberlands (A/N: If tims don't come in red they do now) and put them on and went downstairs for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen his breakfast was already on the table. He sat down across from his older brother who was already done with his breakfast and was now drinking coffee

"Your up early little brother. Was your first day that good that your excited to go back??" InuYasha looked up from his breakfast at his brothers sarcastic remark and all he did was give him a look that said 'fuck off I'm not in the mood'.

"Be nice Sesshomaru, leave your brother alone" Their mother said as she placed a glass of milk in front of InuYasha. When she turned her back to them Sesshomaru mouthed the words 'mamas boy' to InuYasha. InuYasha made sure his mom wasn't looking and threw a peace of bread at his brothers head. He took a big gulp of his milk and ran out of the kitchen before Sesshomaru could retaliate. He let out a growl and thought 'I will get you later little brother!!' His mother heard the growl and turned around and quickly new what happened by the look on her sons face and the peace of bread stuck in his hair. She walked over to him and took it out and said to him in a mothers voice

"Don't hurt him, and don't you have classes today?" He just looked up at her, pushed his chair and left heading to his car. InuYasha was sitting on the steps waiting for Miroku and Koga. When they got there he got up and ran to the car instead of walked because he heard Sesshomaru open the front door.

When he got in the car he turned back to his brother and smiled knowing he was save, for now anyway.

Kagome slammed her hand on her alarm clock and slowly turned herself over onto her back without ever opening her eyes. When she finally did open her eyes she didn't like what she saw. There right in her face was the butt of her cat. She looked over to who was holding the cat and saw Sango smiling at her and Ayame next to her trying her hardest not to burst out with laughter. Sango put the cat down when Kagome started sitting up.

"Was that necessary?" She asked in a sleepy voice as she positioned herself to sit on the edge of her bed. "Just making sure you were awake" Sango sat down next to Kagome and patted her back waking her up even more.

"I'm UP!" She yelled as she got up and went to her bathroom. Sango looked at Ayame and they both started laughing. She came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She wore a black mini skirt with four pleats. A red off the shoulder shirt that had flared sleeves with black v-neck tank top making the whole shirt cling to her body, and black stiletto heal pumps. She walked over to her book bag and went to pick it up when she herd Sango and Ayame laughing. She turned around and realized why they were laughing and started to giggle herself. It turns out they were all wearing mini skirts. Ayame was wearing a black three tier terry mini skirt ), a black tank top under a brown halter, and black 3" faux wood wedge heels ). Sango wore a purple pleated mini skirt, a black tube top, and black knee high boots. Kagome turned back around and flipped her book bag over her shoulder and the three girls walked down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"Kagome yelled to her mom in the kitchen.

"What about breakfast honey?!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Not hungry!!" They walked out of the house and pilled into Ayames car and drove off to their school.

When Kagome and her crew walked into homeroom InuYasha and his crew was already there. Kagome looked at InuYasha and gave him the meanest look she could muster up. She walked to her seat in the back left corner, and Sango and Ayame took their seats around her. InuYasha watched Kagome walk in and then walk to her seat. He noticed that she was still mad about what happened yesterday, though he still wasn't exactly sure what did happed. He looked at Miroku and Koga who were talking about something, and they way they kept looking back at the girls it was obvious they were talking about them. Miroku was wearing dark blue semi-baggy jeans, a purple over shirt with a dark purple tank top under it, and black vans. Koga was wearing blue/black semi-baggy jeans, a brown muscle shirt and dark brown timberlands. They stopped talking for a moment when they heard the TV come on, but when they saw it was just the people who said the morning announcements they went back to their conversation. Curious as to what they were talking about InuYasha leaned forward and listened to what they were saying.

"Could that skirt get any shorter? I mean man I can almost see her underwear." Miroku said to Koga with a smirk on his face. Before Koga got a chance to say anything InuYasha hit the both over the head

"You perverted bakas!" They turned around both rubbing the newly formed bumps on their heads.

"What the hell was that for!!" Koga said to InuYasha

"Stop looking at their asses!!" InuYasha leaned back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. His ears twitched when he heard his name. He looked over at Kagome and new that it was her who was talking about him, he leaned a little to the side to hear better.

"So exactly what happened between you and Houjo that day I mean you came back pissed and said he forced himself on you." Sango asked.

"Well I went to get my lunch money and he pushed me against my locker and kissed me its not like I wanted to and that flower he gave me too." Kagome said really pissed. InuYasha listened to the conversation getting more mad by the second. He swore to find Houjo by the end of the day and beat the shit out of the Kid. 'No one does the to my Kagome and gets away with it' InuYasha thought. The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, everyone got up and left except InuYasha he was still putting things together. 'So Houjo forcefully kissed Kagome? So that means there wasn't anything between them! But why is she so mad at me? She should be mad at Houjo, shouldn't she?' InuYasha knew more than he did before but he was still lost. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around and found that everyone was gone already. He got up and caught up with Koga and Miroku and they all went to first period.

* * *

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	12. All hell breaks loose

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own InuYasha and to be honest I don't really want to

InuYasha: Hey!

Me: Sorry but the real man I want to own is Miroku!

Miroku smiles a big perverted smile

InuYasha: Feh!!

(LOL! Kristen gets that)

Ch 11: All hell breaks loose

* * *

InuYasha was so relieved when lunch finally came because he knew Houjo was in the same lunch period as well as Kagome. He walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Houjo but he wasn't there yet. He looked around for Kagome but she wasn't there either, so he got on the lunch line with his friends but didn't get anything, he wasn't really hungry. They got there lunch and went to their table. Miroku and Koga started eating their lunch as InuYasha kept looking around for Kagome and Houjo.

"Yo man, you need to calm down they'll get here eventually." Koga said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Yea so why don't you eat something while you wait, or else you'll die of starvation before either of them get here" Miroku said sliding over a cup of Jello. InuYasha pushed it back to Miroku and said

"No thanks I'm good" He never even looked at Miroku his eyes were looked on the door. Than finally it happened, Kagome and her crew walked through the doors and to their table. InuYasha practically jumped out of his seat and went strait over to their table to catch them before they went on the lunch line. He caught Kagomes arm as she was leaving and he pulled her back toward the corner.

"Kagome I need to talk to you!"Inuyasha said

"Well I don't wanna talk to you! You stupid son of a bitch!" She ripped her arm away from him and went to get on the line with her friends but he caught her again,

"This is important!" She pulled her arm away again but this time a little more gently

"Fine dickhead!! What is it?!" She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

"What happened with you and Houjo before I left?" InuYasha was very serious and Kagome could tell. Her face turned from a cold one to a confused one.

"What are you talking about?!" She had no idea that he had seen her with Houjo that day and wasn't sure if that's what he was talking about.

"The day I left I saw you with Houjo in front of your locker kissing, and it didn't look like you were trying to stop it!" InuYasha was clearly getting angry even thinking about it and how she betrayed him, or at least that's what he thought had happened, but what he heard the girls talking about it this morning was making him think otherwise. All the different thoughts in his head were driving him crazy he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"OMG! You saw that!! And you didn't do anything to help me!!" Kagome yelled

"What do you mean HELP YOU? You looked like you were doing just fine!!" both of their voices were getting louder.

"Yea HELP ME!! I dint kiss Houjo he forced himself on ME!! What you saw the kiss but missed the slap? Real nice InuYasha!!" Everything she had said was still registering in his head, and a small smile found its way across his face when the fact that she slapped Houjo hit him. He started to imagine it until he was snapped out of it by Kagome talking to him.

"Earth to InuYasha!! Is anyone there?!" She waved her hand in front of his face bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Huh? Yea I'm here. So what your saying is that nothing was going on between you and Houjo?" He asked still trying to peace everything together.

"No stupid I never liked Houjo like that and you knew it" Kagome was getting a little annoyed with his questions, In her mind he had no right to ask her about her and Houjo when he was with Kikyo behind her back. She was tired of this conversation so she started to walk away.

"Wait! So if I was the one who misunderstood why the hell are you so mad at me?" InuYasha asked. Kagome turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Are you kidding me?!? You go and mess around with Kikyo behind my back and you have the nerve to ask why I'm mad at you?!?!" InuYasha took a step back and looked at her in confusion, 'what the hell is she talking about?' He thought to himself.

"Well I can see that you don't even remember what I'm talking about, so I'll just jog your memory!" She crossed her arms over her chest and gestured for InuYasha to sit down and he obeyed her command.

"After you stupidly left thinking I was with Houjo, I went back to the cafeteria and found out how you and Kikyo were together behind my back! Any of that ring a bell?!!" She told him getting angrier with every word.

"No! What are you talking about? You know I hated Kikyo! She was a total bitch!" He informed her as he stood up.

"Who told you I was with Kikyo?" She was about to answer but was stopped by the look of pure hate on InuYashas face. She turned around to see that Houjo had just walked into the cafeteria. InuYasha stomped his way toward Houjo

"YOU!!"When Houjo saw InuYasha approaching and the look of hate in his eyes, he tried to run but InuYasha caught him and slammed him against the wall (A/N: The words in bold means he slams Houjo against the wall as he says it)

"**You** did all this **didn't you**!! **You** gave the flower to Kagome **knowing** I would suspect something!! And **You** kissed Kagome **knowing** I was watching!! And **you** told Kagome I was going out with **Kikyo**!!"Inuyasha said through gritted teeth

"No...Kikyo told me you were cheating on me not Houjo." Kagomes soft voice made InuYasha turn around. He saw Kagome standing right behind him with her hand on his shoulder. She quickly sought out Kikyo but she wasn't anywhere to be found. She was so pissed but then a smirk crossed her face when she saw Kirara. She walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar

"WHERE.....IS......KIKYO?!?" Kirara was so scared she didn't know what else to do but answer.

"She-She's in the gym" Kagome let her go making her fall to the floor and then walked out of the cafeteria, but not before she watched InuYasha punch Houjo once in the face then twice in the stomach making him fall to the floor and he then kicked him about three or four times. She smiled to herself as she walked to the gym knowing that InuYasha was really going to make Houjo pay for what he did.

* * *

When she got to the gym she herd music from inside. She knew it was Kikyo and busted in startling the girl from her practice. Kagome stormed toward Kikyo, and saw that she wasn't moving even though she should have been. When Kagome was within 3 feet of Kikyo she took her right hand and balled it up into a fist, and swung it as hard as she could at the girl standing in front of her. Kikyo hit the floor with so much force that the ground almost shook. Kagome bent down and picked her up by the collar.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AND INUYASHA!?!?!" She punched her again sending her flying to the floor and a few feet back.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT US THROUGH!?!?!!" She yelled as she walked up to the shaking girl on the floor and kicked her in the stomach making her slide back hitting the wall. Kagome picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall a good foot above the ground.

"What I wanna know is why! Why did you do all this when you knew InuYasha was leaving and you wouldn't get a chance at him?!? Kikyo mustered up the last bit of breath she had and answered the girl pinning her to the wall.

"To....make....you....miserable!!" Kagome lowered Kikyo to the ground so that she was standing on her own, and kneed her a few times in the stomach. Than she backed up a little and turned around slightly, which made Kikyo think she was leaving, but instead Kagome spun around and kicked Kikyo square in the face leaving a long slice from the heal. She fell to the floor holding her face and the blood started to run down her hand. Kagome bent down next to her and said,

"If you ever go near InuYasha or me, I swear you will regret it!! And next time you wont come out as good as you did this time!!" She got up and started to walk away but stopped when she saw a bottle of nail polish remover next to Kikyo's things. She picked it up and walked back to where she left the battered girl.

"And if that threat wasn't enough for you to remember to stay away, maybe this is!" She opened the bottle, bent down and grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled it away from her face. She held the bottle over the cut she had given her and started to poor the liquid into it making it burn and hurt even more. Kikyo screamed from the pain, she tried to get her to stop but Kagome was holding her right hand and from the way she had fallen she was laying on her left. Kagome finally stopped when there was nothing left, she threw the bottle to the side and stood up releasing the grip she had on Kikyo's hand. She looked down at the girl satisfied and left the gym not looking back once.

* * *

A/N: Plz be patient my computer is being gay and it freezes every two minutes and makes me loose my story so have patience and hopefully ill have the next chapter by next weekend if not it will be ASAP. srry for the inconvienience.

Review responses: One big universal response to all.

A big special thanks to my brain storming buddy Kristen (INUS-GURL819) read her story its really good love you lots Kristen!!


	13. Back to the way things were

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, But if I had enough money I would gladly buy him.

A/N: Im soooooooooooooooo sorry to every one who have been waiting for this story. First my comp was being majorly gay and then I had a bad case of writers block. So here is chap 12, ill have chap 13 up as soon as possible just bare with me. Thank you!!!

Ch 12: Back to the way things were

Kagome walked into the cafeteria to find tables and chairs turned over and one was even broken in half. She looked around for her friends but they were no where in sight. Some kids were cleaning up the mess so she asked one of them were everyone was.

"Hey! You! Where are the people who were here!?" The boy looked up at her with an angry look on his face but soon changed when he saw who it was that asked.

"Oh those guys who made this mess were taken to the front office" He answered and then went back to what he was doing. Kagome took one last look around before leaving to go to the front office and thought to herself 'DAMN! InuYasha went all out!' She walked down the hall and then turned the corner and saw a few familiar faces walking out of the separate entrance to the principles office. They heard Kagomes heals coming down the hall and turned around

"K! There you are you missed it all!" Ayame said walking toward her. "Yea you should have been there, I've never seen InuYasha so mad!" Sango added.

"Yea wait till you see Houjo!" Miroku said. "He's all fucked up!" Koga added. "Sounds like it was entertaining" Kagome said a little sarcastically. They all laughed just as the bell rang.

"Damn I didn't get to finish eating!" Miroku wined. Sango rolled her eyes, "Same old Miroku!" "We better get to class, we'll see you later K" Ayame said. They said there byes and began to walk to class but Sango stayed behind.

"K, on a serious note, I've never seen InuYasha act like that. I mean he's been in a lot of fights and you've known him longer but that was something I've NEVER seen him do before. Whatever the history is there he obviously hasn't gotten over it" Kagome looked at her seriously as Sango gave her a reassuring smile and went to her class with Ayame. Kagomes attention went back to the door of the principle office and she saw Houjo limp out

" Ok the nurses office is right over there" The principle instructed him. Kagome quickly noticed his arm looked broken and he had two black eyes.

"Miss. Higarashi!" Her head snapped to the side. "Mr. Lee! You rang?" She said with a bid smart ass smile on her face "Yes, would you mind stepping into my office?" He said stepping to the side to let her pass.

"It would be my pleasure" just as she stepped inside the bell to start the period rang. "Oh I'm late to chem now Mr. Lee" "I'll give you a pass Sit down!" Kagome walked over to the empty seat next to InuYasha. She looked at him and noticed that he wasn't brused at all except for the ice pack he was holding on one of his ears.

"Did Houjo do that to you?" she asked as she sat down. "Yea, when he fell from my punch he grabbed it for balance, all he ended up doing was making me fall on top of him hurting him some more" InuYasha explained.

"Yes and that's why the two of you are here" Mr. Lee said sitting down at his desk. "But Mr. Lee I wasn't even there at the time why do you want me here?" "That's true you weren't there at the time but whenever Mr. Sena here is in trouble your always somewhere behind it"

"That's true, Like remember the time we glued you to the seat at the Christmas concert?"

"Yes Miss. Higarashi I recall the incident." Both InuYasha and Kagome smiled.

"So would either of you like to explain what happened? Mr. Matsui said it was his fault but I have a feeling he was forced to say that, what do you two think?" They looked at each other and then back at Mr. Lee.

"To tell you the truth, It really was Houjos fault" Kagome said "She's right, though it was something that happened a long time ago" InuYasha added. He looked at the two teens in front of him and realized that's all he was going to get out of them. He sighed and gestured for them to leave as he began to rub his forehead. They both began to get up and walk toward the door.

"Oh and Mr. Sena, Ill be seeing you in detention for the rest of the week, since you had the first hit." Mr. Lee said never looking up. InuYasha rolled his eyes and left the office behind Kagome. InuYasha walked into the hall and Kagome closed the door but not before hearing Mr. Lee mumble to himself

"Not this again, It's only the second day of school!! Why'd he come back? It was fine until now!!" Kagome smirked and closed the door. She turned around and InuYasha wasn't there, she looked down the hall and saw that he was half way down it. 'Damn I forgot how fast he was!' She thought as she ran after him.

"So where you off to in such a rush?" She asked as she began to walk beside him.

"Chem."

"Oh me too"

"We're in the same class Kagome"

Kagome looked at him confused "We are?"

"Yea, the bell rang right when you came into class yesterday"

"Oh!" They walked for a little while in silence.

"So are we really gunna pretend like nothing happened?" InuYasha asked.

"Well what exactly did happen?" There was silence for a moment and then InuYasha spoke. "I never cheated on you Kagome, I would never do that to you"

"And I never had anything with Houjo, He's too much of a dork for me" They shared a chuckle and then went back to serious.

"So where do we go from here?" Kagome asked

"Chem." InuYasha answered with a smirk. Kagome smiled back as they turned the corner. They began to walk up the stairs but Kagome stopped and grabbed InuYashas arm as she sat down. He turned around and watched her sit on the stair he was standing on.

"I really don't wanna go to Chem."

"Me either" He said as he sat down next to her. As InuYasha sat down Kagome noticed that InuYasha still had the ice pack to his ear.

"I cant believe Houjo did that to you" "It doesn't really hurt anymore, actually I got so mad at Houjo I completely forgot about the pain" Kagome laughed,

"Yea I forgot how sensitive they are"

" You always seemed to forget how sensitive they are" InuYasha said smiling. Kagomes huffed as she elbowed him playfully.

"Whatever, I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Yea im fine, but I can see why you would ask" Kagome lo  
oked at him confused "And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well from what I remember you always loved my ears" InuYasha smiled at her

"Oh Whatever!" She said rolling her eyes and turning away from him, as she did she smiled to herelf remembering that he was right. She always loved to play with his ears and always did forget they were sensitive. She had hoped that turning away would prevent him from seeing her smile but there was no luck.

"See you do remember your smiling" He laughed which made Kagome laugh.

"So what if I did, that doesn't matter now"

"Why not?" InuYasha asked as he stopped laughing.

"Because!" "Because…..?" He said getting more serious and closer.

"Because were not together anymore"

"That can be fixed you know" InuYasha said as he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised at first but didn't resist and then began to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist both deepening the kiss. Kagome was the first to pull away. She kept her eyes closed wanting to saver the moment

"Are we really gunna try this again?" She whispered.

"Why not? From that kiss isn't it obvious we both want this?"

"Yea but it didn't exactly work out the last time" She whispered again but this time opening her eyes. She took a quick look in his eyes and then looked down. InuYasha cupped her face with his hands and brought her up to look at him

"That wasn't our faults! Two jelious assholes got between us. That wont happen again, I wont let it!" They looked into each others eyes and Kagome smiled because she knew he was telling the truth. When InuYasha saw her smile he knew what she was thinking and was so happy he decided to kiss her again. They kissed longer this time and only stopped because the bell rang.

"Well I guess were off to different places now" Kagomes said as she got up letting other students pass.

"Yea, But ill meet you at your locker at the end of the day" InuYasha said getting  
up as well. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and went to his class as she went to hers.


	14. Our Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I.m working on it but I don.t own InuYasha yet.

A/N: Well here it is for all my loyal readers, chapter 13, the last and final chapter. Wow this took a lot of work but its done and let me know if you guys want a sequel, ill only write one if I get reviews for it. So read and enjoy!

Ch 13: Our Happy Ending

Kagome tapped her pen against her desk impatiently waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of class. She finally got everything ok with InuYasha and all she wanted to do was see him and talk to him like old times. The tapping wasn.t satisfying her so she began to move her knee up and down rapidly, and then began tapping her pen again. "K! are you feeling alright?" Ayame asked noticing her jitteriness. "Yea you haven't sat still since you got here." Sango added. "I.m fine! Just wanna get out of here that's all!." She lied. "You.re waiting to see InuYasha aren't you?" Sango asked with a sly look on her face.

"What! No! I just.. I cant stand this class! That.s all!" Kagome defended as she finally stopped moving. "Riiiiiiiight!" Sango said in fake belief. Ayame and Sango giggled to themselves as Kagome rolled her eyes. Finally to Kagomes relief the bell rang and she was the first one out. Sango and Ayame saw the way she ran out of the class room and laughed as they followed. Kagome ran down the stairs and down the hall but slowed down when she came to the hall of her locker. She looked around but didn.t see InuYasha so she sighed and calmly walked to her locker. She opened it and put her books in and grabbed her empty book bag, "Why do I carry this thing? Its not like I do any work" She asked herself as she closed her locker. "Good question"

Kagome jumped surprised to she InuYasha leaning against the wall. Kagome placed her hand on her heart to slow it down "Don.t scare me like that!" She said hitting him in the arm. "Sorry!" He said laughing. He put his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her outside. She looked up at him and smiled loving the feeling of being in his arms once again. They passed by the nurses office just as Kikyo was limping out. Both InuYasha and Kagome looked at her and she looked back. She slightly smirked at InuYasha but when she looked at Kagome she winced and then walked away. InuYasha watched Kikyo leave and then looked at Kagome. "Did you do that to her?" Kagome innocently smiled at him and nodded her head. He glanced at the limping Kikyo and said, "Nice job" They both laughed and walked outside. Kagome looked around for Sango and Ayame but they weren't by Ayames car like they normally are.

She soon spotted them by Mirokus car talking to Miroku and Koga. Sango was leaning her back against the drivers door wearing Mirokus jacket, Miroku was standing in front of her with his right hand next to her head using the car for support. Ayame was sitting on the hood of the car with her hands folded on her lap, a smile on her face, and a slight blush on her cheeks, Koga was sitting next to her leaning forward with his hands holding him up. Both couples were talking and u could tell Miroku and Sango were flirting. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other with a smile and began to walk over to them. "Umm, Hi guys" Kagome said startling the two couples. "Hey K!" Both girls said at the same time. Ayame slid off the car which made her skirt go up a bit, Koga was the only one to really notice and he smirked to himself. Luckily the car was clean. "What happened?" Ayame asked

"I have detention for the rest of the week" InuYasha said. "Harsh!" Koga said walking up next to Ayame putting an arm around her shoulders, which made her blush. Kagome smiled at her. "Where.s Houjo?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked over to them with his arm around her shoulders as well. Kagome gave her a look that said 'What.s this?' Sango just smiled at her. "I.m not sure I think he's in the nurses office." InuYasha answered putting an arm around Kagomes shoulders feeling a little left out. Right after he said that they heard the schools doors open loudly and they all looked. Out came Houjo followed by Kikyo, both were limping. They took one look at the group and then headed straight to their bus seeing as they couldn.t drive in their condition. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Holy Shit K! did you do that to Kikyo?" Sango asked. "Umm Yea" Sango paused for a second "That.s my girl!" Everyone laughed. "How did you do that to her face?" Koga asked. "Umm, nail polish remover" Kagome answered innocently. "DAMN! Violent much?" Miroku said. Kagome just laughed. "Well we.re going to the Diner. You two wanna come?" Ayame asked InuYasha and Kagome. They looked at each other for a second and Kagome answered for the both of them. "No thanks, we wanna catch up on the 7 years we lost." "Ok, here take my car" Ayame said giving Kagome the keys. "See you guys later" "Don.t do anything I would do!" Sango said jokingly as she got into the back seat with Miroku. Kagome just waved at her and watched as they drove off.

"So my house or yours?" InuYasha asked. "Yours, I haven't seen your mom in years" Kagome answered. They walked over to Ayames car and got in. They pulled out of the parking lot and made their way to InuYashas house. When they got there they pulled into the driveway but didn.t get out of the car. "Kagome, I just want to say that I'm sooo sorry for what happened last time, and I promise you that it wont happen again!" InuYasha said putting his hand on Kagomes cheek. "I know" Kagome said putting her hand over his. "I love you Kagome, and ALWAYS will!"

"I love you too InuYasha!" They both leaned forward and their lips met in the middle. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, and they stayed that way until they heard someone clear their throat. They quickly pulled apart and turned toward the driver side window. Standing there was InuYashas mother with her hands on her hips. "Umm, Hi Mrs. Sena, How've you been?" Kagome said innocently. "Fine Kagome and you?" She said calmly but clearly mad about something. "I'm good" She then looked at InuYasha who was smiling innocently as well. "InuYasha Inside Now!" She said calmly but mad. InuYasha got out of the car. "Sure mom, what's up?" She looked at him "Your principle called"

She said as she turned toward the house and went inside. InuYasha looked at Kagome. She smiled at him sympathetically and pat him on the back. He hung his head as they both went inside to hear his fait. They clearly weren.t going to be able to spend as much time with each other as they had planed. But trust me that didn.t stop Kagome.


End file.
